


Ghosts

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back at Hogwarts brings the need for amends for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Harry Potter short fics, used for examples in the semi real creative writing class of which I am the fake professor.
> 
> This is for Canon.

"Thank you, Severus."

Remus watched as the cup with his potion was placed on his desk. Snape was almost to the door before he could work up the courage to-

"Severus. A moment."

Snape stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Please."

Snape walked back and stood, his hands folded in front of him. "The potion is perfect, Lupin."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Yes, we do. About - that night."

Snape stiffened, his gaze fixed on Lupin. "We have nothing to discuss."

Remus drew a breath. The hatred coming from Severus was palpable. All the more so for being justified.

"What almost happened that night, was wrong."

"That night? So all the other times were acceptable? Were right?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what? What is bringing about this cleansing of the soul? Is it being back here? Seeing ghosts at every turn? Remembering times when-"

"We were just kids, Severus! Stupid kids!" Remus passed a hand over his face. This is not how he had wanted this to go.

"Just kids. And what were you that night? When the four of you conspired to-"

"I didn't know what they were going to do! How could you think- I would never inflict this upon anyone else! Ev-"

"Even me?"

Remus fell into his chair. "Sirius told me, afterward. He was mad at James, just ranting. He said he wished he had been able to see your face." Remus' laugh was shaky. "He even tried to guess what I would have…"

"And so you saw them for what they were. And still-"

"They accepted me. When I didn't think anyone would. Surely, Severus, you can understand that."

Remus was ashamed to realize he was looking for it. That flicker in Snape's eye. The hurt turning to anger. No, this was not how he intended this to go.

A bitter smile twisted Snape's lips. "Yes, mere children. I have a class to prepare for." He turned on his heel and left, the door loud in its shutting.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your potion, Lupin."

Remus awoke, his eyes falling first on the cup placed on his desk, then up at Severus. The Potions Professor was nearly to the door before he found his voice.

"Severus! A moment."

But as Snape turned around, his nerve failed him. He had still not found the right words. Not in any of the times he had dreamed of the moment.

"Well?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Severus. For the potion."

"You can thank Dumbledore. I have a class to prepare for."

Remus watched him go, then picked up the cup. Perhaps tomorrow.


End file.
